Desk
by Nyodrite
Summary: [YonKaka/MinaKaka] Seven months is a long time and the desk was right there- you couldn't blame them for taking advantage of it, could you?


"Inu-taichō, remain- the rest of you are dismissed." Minato stated, indicating for his ANBU guards to also leave.

The ANBU Captain stayed unmoving and silent until they were alone before speaking, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Remove your mask, Kakashi." He ordered, suppressing a twitch at the title drop- one he _knew_ was done entirely to get a rise out of him.

Kakashi's mouth pulled lightly into a smirk as he took off his ANBU mask, placing it on the desk as he moved around it to unceremoniously place himself in the blonde's lap and speaking in a tone akin to a purr, "You wanted me, _Minato_?"

"Mm." The Yondaime hummed, tugging down the cotton mask to nuzzle the other's neck. "Very much so. Your mission lasted longer then expected."

The seventeen year old let out a noise of approval when the twenty-five year old worried the skin below his ear with the man's teeth, "Aa, seven months is too long."

"Definitely." Minato rumbled against the other's neck as his hands tugged up the shirt so they could rest against skin.

The teen let out a groan at a particularly hard bite, grinding down on the forming bulge beneath him insistently, "Minato, _hurry_- I will be unhappy if we have to stop due to interruptions."

"And I would be more then unhappy with whoever interrupts." The blond growled though took the hint and pushed the ANBU onto the desk, roughly tugging down the teen's pants- sandals already toed off- as the teen pulled off his shirt. Once the pants were off he raised an eyebrow, "No underwear?"

Kakashi smirked, purring as he watched the man undress himself, "I knew we would be back today, I did not see the point." He eyed the naked blond appreciatively for a moment before ordering, "Put your haori back on, _Hokage-sama_. You _are_ in your office after all."

"So I am." The man said nothing about the odd fetish his partner had developed about him wearing nothing but the haori that declared him the Yondaime Hokage- _he_ was fond of the ANBU uniform after all.

The Hatake sprawled himself on the desk, raising an eyebrow and hooking a leg around the blonde's waist to tug the other to him, "Are you simply going to _look_?"

"You are an enticing picture." Minato admitted, capturing whatever retort the silver-haired shinobi was going to give when he leaned in to steal a kiss- the left edge of his haori brushing against the leg resting on the desk as he settled between open legs.

Kakashi, using his leg around his former sensei's waist, arched to press their crotches together and rolling his hips once- _twice _so their cocks grinded against one another whilst his left hand held onto blond hair as his right gripped at a clothed back. He groaned appreciatively into the kiss when Minato, having worked his way into Kakashi's mouth, thrust his tongue repeatedly- _teasingly_- into his mouth as the man bucked in time with that movement.

The blond, hands placed flat against the desk, pulled away from the kiss with a smile down at the teen whom was panting oh so slightly and glaring at him for stopping when he stilled his bucking hips- to which his smile widened into a grin, "Yes, 'Kashi-kun?"

"If you don't _get on with it_," The words were the beginning of a rumbling growl as the leg was used to press their hips together again- evidently Kakashi had lower tolerance when he went without for a while because Minato distinctly remembered that the silver-haired shinobi lasted longer under his teasing before. "Then I will _tie you down and use you as I please_."

He dipped down to steal another kiss, murmuring "Promises, Kashi-kun" as he used his left hand to blindly go through the desk drawers- second, false bottom and right side- for the bottle of lube he made sure to replace whenever his partner was returning from a mission.

Kakashi bit back a snarl (it had been _far_ too long since the last time) at the man's teasing, the sound morphing into a pleased rumble akin to a purr as he watched his former sensei coat his fingers- the leg that had been at the Yondaime's waist moving to hook over a cloth-covered shoulder while the other spread higher on the desk in a way that exposed him completely to the other, hands returning from the blond to grip at the desk's edge.

At times like these, Minato was _very_ glad that his former student's fighting style required a lot of flexibility but a glare had him moving once more- preparing the teen with an almost clinical way as he knew that any more teasing would be pushing the other too far at the moment (it was far safer to test his limits when Kakashi was bound and immobile).

"_Now Minato_."

The growl sent a shiver down his spine as Minato recalled times where his partner made good on his promises to 'use him' as the teen pleased and he obeyed the command despite the temptation there because a dominating Kakashi was _breathtaking_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**This is _not_ finished- it's here as a teaser/tester to see if it will be deleted. If it is then, well, that's it- I will leave it at that and have what I planned for it put onto my AO3 account. If it isn't deleted then it will be posted in it's entirety as part of a _**30** **Theme**_ (though it's more of a 30 _kink_) challenge of the pairing.


End file.
